inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SweetHope
|} Re: Translation Yes, it is some kind of new damage. Basically what they are saying is that shoot hissatsus now contribute to something called the Shibirex? Gauge or Paralyze Gauge (With Shibire Damage/Paralyze Damage), which once full causes the character's (Only applies to goalkeepers) abilities to temporarily fall. This may seem like it makes it so that you can't stop multiple shots by the picture, but they explain in point 1 that characters auto heal and the amount of Shibire Damage will decrease over time, but in tight situations when your opponents are shooting multiple shots at you, then there will be an extremely high chance of it filling all the way since there isn't time to heal. On point 2, they reveal that keeper moves also have shibire damage, and the only difference is that the keeper move's shibire damage counters the shoot move's shibire damage. In the picture, Fortissimo's shibire damage is shown as 10, and for goalkeeper moves since they are countering, theirs would be shown as negative, such as -10. Sorry if this got kind of long. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, if you have equal or higher shibire damage on your GK hissatsu, it will cancel out or overpower the shibire damage of the shoot move, so you will not fill your shibirex gauge. The two on the left are いりょく and なんいど, which mean power and difficulty (Really? I think that these are weird as well, since they didn't have them before). They don't really explain both of them, but I guess the more power the shot has, the more difficult it is, and so the higher character level you need to be. Also at the bottom, it is talking about surechigai tsuushin (I don't know what it is called in English, since I have a Japanese 3DS). Many games use it, and it is basically your 3DS connecting with another one if you pass another person on the street with a 3DS surechigai mode (Not necessarily have to be open). So they are saying that you will not be able to get 100% complete on all the games unless you do the surechigai tsuushin, as doing so will unlock characters and items in the games. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm back~ Yeah...sorry I took so long to reply, I'm in that part of school where you really need to study and catch up on things. However I'm all done now and ready for the release of Chrono Stone :D Is there anything inparticular you wanted to discuss? I heard all of the Season 3 hissatsu are going to be re-done in Chrono Stone. Big Bang in 3D...:D Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 20:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, Tiger Drive & Inazuma Break were already confirmed to be in Chrono Stone...I think that's a hint that all them will be redone. I'm not really sure what the Shiberex gauge will do xD But I'm really glad that there's another system to determine power instead of TP. It will definitely make determining which hissatsu is stronger much easier. I'm looking forward to experimenting with all of the Mixi-Maxes mainly. Also, I really want to find out about Fey's backstory at this point. His past has been hidden for way too long in CS...in IE2, Fubuki's past was revealed early in the game. I hope you can scout the historical characters...Okita is my favorite character in CS (aside from Yuuichi). I'm guessing Famitsu's rating was because of the crazy story...because the gameplay and music seems to have improved from GO, and they gave GO a 35/40. Lucky~ Unfortunately I never got the chance to get Team Zero...but I'll probably end up getting a 2nd JP 3DS sometime. btw, has your order shipped yet? Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 17:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Apparently they aren't all in CS, but from what I've seen so far, they added alot of old hissatsu (even Killer Slide lol). There's so many I can think of...but I mainly want to try Fubuki + Yukimura, Baddap + Zanark, and Midori + Natsumi. Yeah, there's a difference between Tsurugi + Hakuryuu and Hakuryuu + Tsurugi. I'm planning on a sort of Mixi-Max blog as soon as I get into the game. Unfortunately I did look at the wiki and I know too much already...they should really have spoiler marks. From what I've heard, all of the features (Keshin & Armed, Mixi-Max, Tactics etc) make the matches really slow...I think Armed should have been saved for the next game. But apparently the gameplay is balanced and Keshin/Armed aren't as broken as Keshins were in GO~ Fedex also states that mine is arriving on Monday, I can't wait~ and apparently, Shuu and Yuuichi are both Wi-Fi distribution players. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 15:58, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I hope the older characters are easier to scout this time around...Atomic Flare is being re-done in 3D lol, I wonder if L5 read my mind or something. Yeah, agreed on the best matches thing. I've been thinking about my team too, but I definitely want to have Yuuichi in it. Also, apparently, Ishido Shuuji and older Toramaru are recruitable...meaning older Gouenji is finally going to be playable :D He'll probably be really overpowered though. I guess we can talk about our thoughts on the game? Mine isn't arriving until tomorrow because of Fedex problems. I'm going to try and finish the game before the weekend though~ The main story will probably take around 25 hours to complete. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 19:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to have several different teams, but my 1st team will definitely have Yuuichi~ I'm really surprised at how much Level-5 put into the game. They even have a small 'world map' in Jeanne d'Arc's time. I agree that it deserves a better rating than IEGO, the gameplay is far better because of how balanced it is. The music is also really awesome. Zanark is probably my favorite villain in the series after Kageyama. Also, they finally gave Kyousuke the power boost he deserves :D He's stronger than Fey and Hakuryuu so far, and they even made his Keshin as strong as Majin Pegasus Arc. I wonder why they made him so weak in GO now... I got mine on Tuesday, but without the pre-order bonus. I'm currently at the Three Kingdoms arc (I'm taking my time with the game this time around, I played GO too quickly). I really love the new match system...Mixi-Max is great, and I'm also glad that Keshin Armed is balanced. Yeah, the opponent always chooses the same thing as me in the left/right sequence... Sadly, I think the 2nd uniforms are still for Wi-Fi matches only...There isn't a pokowiki for InaGO2 yet, but I think they'll make one eventually. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 19:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) One thing I don't like alot about the gameplay is every match is interrupted for the sake of the story, then you have to fill up that gauge by passing and dribbling. IE games shouldn't be story driven imo. But yeah, I'm definitely liking it more than GO. I like both openings equally~ I prefer Raimei's song, but Neppuu's animation. Yeah. I really don't like how they made Hakuryuu weaker though...but it's understandable because at the end of the GO movie, Hakuryuu stops caring about training to become the strongest. Yeah, I got it at play-asia. I finished the game yesterday :D Overall it probably has my 3rd favorite story in the series. Ah well...it's early to talk about it now, but I hope they'll let you use the 2nd uniforms in the next IE game. I'm also using atwiki. My favorite thing about Chrono Stone was probably seeing the historical characters. It was interesting to see how Level-5 had Raimon interact with the historical characters and experience that time period. Zanark was also a really good character~ He's my 2nd favorite in Chrono Stone. btw, Hino said the next series is returning to IE's origins...so it could be that Endou is the main character again? They could go back 11 years and have a direct sequel to the IE3, or we could finally get a Pro League game. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 05:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) That's true, but the IE games have never been as story-heavy as Chrono Stone. The interruptions didn't have to happen all the time. But yeah, I prefer the CS gauge over GO's system. It seems they chose to use Raimei's song for the new anime opening too. Well, my characters aren't Lv 99 yet, so I wouldn't know...Tsurugi is definitely stronger than Hakuryuu in Levels 10-70 though. I haven't gone past those levels yet. Of course he hasn't stopped, but before his whole life was dedicated to becoming the strongest xD I completely forget about the Drama CD. I guess I'll read it soon. My favorite story in the series is IE3. It was just really great with the end of Kageyama as a villain, Fudou's character development, the plot twist with Daisuke being alive and alot of other things. 2nd favorite is IE2. Well, considering they could make online servers for Strikers 2013, I'm pretty sure the next 3DS IE will have an online mode. I like all of the characters, but they made them too hard to recruit...seriously, Shuu in CS is probably the hardest character to recruit in IE history xD But it's worth it. I finally got him. Seikishi Arthur Armed is really awesome~ Now that I remember his hint about Gouenji in CS, I guess I was wrong lol. Hino really is vague with his hints. I'm hoping Endou is the main character again, but it probably won't happen. I don't think Kageyama would come back as a villain though...as far as we know, he's dead, and all of his character development would be wasted if he suddenly came back as a villain. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 18:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your signature... Yeah I've noticed that, Im going to try and fix it now. Thanks for reminding me! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin''14:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 (talk) 23:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ ^^ Same to you~! Thanks~ Lets say, the magic of my tabs XD Sadly not yet, something went wrong, and now my cousin is going to order it for me in the save way~ I will inform you when I will get it~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 09:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) It isn't needed but thanks~ :) Same here~ ^^ Lordranged7 (talk) 07:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Raimei I forgot to inform you XD. I got Raimei and Shine now (Actually 2 weeks ago XD) Lordranged7 (talk) 17:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ It is okay~ ^^ Take time to reply it I did~ I prefer Raimei because of the Keshin Armed, time travels and Mixi Maxes~ Though I still have to get used to the scout system XD~ It's quite annoying bit it is fun~ Lordranged7 (talk) 09:03, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Talk~ I've been really, really busy recently. I have a break for 2 weeks now, so I can reply faster. I forgot what we were talking about xD Yeah, btw, I ran into a glitch that froze my game in a match against Protocol Omega 2.0 o_O I think Level-5 patched it, though. That's what I meant~ When he joined Fifth Sector, he dedicated himself to becoming the strongest. Yep, I've read it. Level-5 even added an online mode as DLC to their recent 3DS game, Fantasy Life. There's no excuse for no online mode in the next IE game. I've only played for 34 hours because of how busy I've been recently. Hopefully I can play some more in the upcoming 2 weeks. I agree about the recruitment system; it takes far too long to scout one player...I preferred the old one. Well, the new season was shown now. Another FFI~ What are your thoughts? I'm surprised that only Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou are in the team. I'm really confused about Kageyama...apparently he's in Chrono Stone, but idk whether it's a parallel universe where he's alive, or if he faked his death in season 3. Yeah, I'll be getting the EU version of IE3. I've only played Ni no Kuni for 5 hours so far...but from what I've played, it seems interesting. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 22:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya~ Hey, it seems that you have a lot of game knowledge and I would like to speak to you, if that's alright. 'RyuujiFlame' '→Shoot Command 07' 15:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) What Level-5 games you play? I play Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, Inazuma Eleven, Dragon Quest and that's all, although I'm considering getting some of Danball Senki's games. 'RyuujiFlame' '→Shoot Command 07' 20:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Really xD, I guess you learn something new everday, and I currently have Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven 2 out of the IE franchise, I'm hoping to get a JAP 3DS soon so I can get Dark and Neppu. My friend has Shine and Raimei so were hoping to connect around this summer or earlier to face against the teams you can only play by connecting with the other version. And what is your opinion on IE Galaxy? 'RyuujiFlame' '→Shoot Command 07' 11:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmm..well one part of me says that it has the ability to surpass the original IE but the other side doesn't, I also don't like the fact that they're bringing in new people and I feel like it's moving at too much of a fast pace, and I have a feeling that the old man that looks like Kageyama could actually be him~I doubt that Level-5 could create a character that resembles Kageyama a lot without some link between the two. 'RyuujiFlame' '→Shoot Command 07' 17:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I agree, and I can't get over the fact that they brought a whole team of new players (apart from Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma) I mean if they had did what the old Inazuma Japan had done, bringing some new players but still keeping some players that we know and love I think it would have been much more succesful than bringing in an enitre new cast. I'm wondering if the Galaxy will still have mixi-maxes, I doubt they will but there still might be a chance a very low one ;D. 'RyuujiFlame' '→Shoot Command 07''' 17:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! I hope you will have a nice birthday day~ ^_^ Lordranged7 (talk) 17:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ That's great to hear~~! ^_^ Lordranged7 (talk) 20:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Thanks Sweet! :D I was indeed with my family, so I couldn't attend the chat :3 Arigatougozaimashita :DDD Hope you have a great day too :3 Sirhelio (talk) 23:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 (talk) 22:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 (talk) 08:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Reply Sure! I do need to reupload some since they are used on the articles but I will take care of that, no worries. I'll make sure that your file list will be empty by the end of the week (if it isn't, I have probably forgotten to do so, so feel free to leave a message if it hasn't been done by the end of the week).--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:03, February 18, 2019 (UTC) All done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:34, February 20, 2019 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:03, February 20, 2019 (UTC)